


This Became his Heaven

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animalistic Sex, Blood and sex, Cockslut Theo, Come Inflation, Heat Sex, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Theo Raeken, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Rimming, Rough Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Smut, Theo Raeken craves dick, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), heat - Freeform, sceo - Freeform, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo becomes sick by an unexplained illness at the edge of the preserve.  Scott finds him to help him because he's in heat.  Theo doesn't understand what is going on but knows he needs to surround himself with Scott's heat and scent.





	This Became his Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> Another smut spiral from the Wine Aunt. I hope you enjoy.

This Became his Heaven

 

 

The third day of feeling feverish, miserable, with body aches and cold sweats was coming to an end.  The cool breeze from the driver’s side window was both a terror and godsend as another wave of chills travelled across his heated skin.  His clothing had become unbearable the first day he felt this way and besides the thin, olive drab blanket that covered him, he was free for the world to see.

He shouldn’t feel this way.  He wasn’t supposed to get sick.  He was a chimera, an impossible dream, and impossible dreams don’t involve feeling fire course through their veins, or pathetically whining in the back seat of a truck cab.  He should feel hungry, should feel thirsty but he only felt the flashes of heat between his chills. 

He’d barely managed to down the few bottles of water that he’d saved for when he was too tired, too worn to go anywhere but this was different.  He hungered deeply but the thought of food sent a wave of nausea through him.  He needed something.  Another unwanted whine left his throat and he felt his body expel more fluid.

Slowly, he inched his hand under the blanket and rubbed the slick but thick and sticky fluid that began to gather on the towel he’d placed over his seat.  He circled the fluid between his fingertips before he reached further and pressed against his flexing hole.  The fluttering muscular ring opened unbidden and his finger sank inside.  He was burning up inside and more fluid pushed against the insertion of his tip and yet caused it to slide deeper.

He hated to admit it, but he needed help.  Theo Raeken needed to ask someone for help.  With a whimper he pulled his finger free and almost instantly felt worse, another wave of goosebumps rising across his chest and flowing to his neck and ears.  He grabbed his phone from the cup holder in the center console and tried to open it. 

It was dead.  The battery long since gave up the ghost since he hadn’t charged it from before this happened.  He wanted to scream, to channel his anger but the only sound that left his lips was a loud, sharp moan.  He couldn’t believe the pitiable sound that he created nor how far it carried as he heard the echo off the trees.

This was it.  This is where he would die.  His body excreting fluids from every orifice, the fever cooking his organs from within.  Fitting.  The Dread Doctors would’ve loved this experiment.

He closed his eyes and shivered. The warmth of his heat reflected off the blanket helped but the scratch of the material against his skin was driving him mad.  He wanted to die rather than continue feeling this way.  Two silent tears inched down his cheeks.

A couple of loud knocks against his window pulled his attention and he craned his neck and saw the source.  The caring gaze of the True Alpha met his and through the glass he could see the reflections of the flickers of his golds.  Scott inquired tenderly, his voice barely above a whisper, “Oh my god, Theo.  Are you alright?”

He wanted to explain everything, but his dry mouth opened, and his lips cracked as he managed, “Sick.  Deaton.”

Scott’s eyes widened as he attempted to open the door.  The handle clicked pointlessly, the lock still engaged.  Scott’s words hinted at fear as he stated, “Your doors are locked.”

He groaned, barely gathering the strength to roll towards the seat, his mind growing fuzzy and disoriented as he flailed his arm and barely snagged the manual lock and lifted it with his fingertips.  The door flew open almost immediately and Scott leaned inside.

The cool air rushed in but that quickly became an afterthought as he rolled back to his laying position.  That scent.  The saliva began to rush to his mouth as he drank the earthy aroma of Scott’s musk.  Another whine broke free as he gazed at the alpha and Scott’s eyes flared red.  He asked, “How?”

Scott looked around the cab and asked, his focus distracted, “Keys?”

His voice broke, the words barely leaving, “Cupholder.  Center console.” 

Scott grabbed them and slid into his driver seat.  The truck roared to life as the alpha drove from the empty parking lot on the desolate side of the preserve.  He repeated, “How?”

Scott grabbed the safety belt and buckled it quickly as he answered, “I heard you from across the preserve.  You’re lucky another alpha didn’t find you first.”

Another alpha?  What did another alpha have to do with his illness.  He didn’t understand what Scott meant but that scent became laced with concern as it filled his cab, seeping into his skin, flooding the membranes of his nose and lungs, working its magic in the synapses of his brain.  The strength flowed to his limbs as he pulled himself up in the back, drawn to the source and leaned against the driver’s seat.  He tilted his head, almost burying his nose in the spot between the back of Scott’s ear and his neck.  He inhaled deeply, and another whine escaped his lips.

Scott giggled as he leaned forward scrunching the back of his neck, “Theo.  Stop.”

“You smell so good.”

Scott’s simple words broke through the haze, “That’s because you’re in heat.”

He chuckled as Scott reclined against the seat and replied, “That’s impossible.  I’m a chimera.  We have appointments on the table, not heats.”

He looked out the window and saw they were in the cul de sac where Scott lived.  He shook his head slowly, the haze over his mind growing, “Why aren’t we at the clinic?”

Scott stopped the truck, parking it next to his house and turned around in the seat after removing his buckle, “Theo, I told you.  You’re in heat.  I know how to handle this.”

He plopped back against the backseat and mumbled as Scott climbed out and opened the rear door, “I’m going to die because you think I’m in heat.  Fuck.”

His body felt like jelly as Scott reached into the backseat and cradled him in his arms.  He barely managed to remain covered, snagging his blanket as the alpha pulled him from the truck.  He moaned into the hold and slipped into the pocket of Scott’s shoulder.  He felt his body expel more of the fluid and knew it splashed against Scott’s arm, but the True Alpha didn’t seem to react.

The warmth from Scott’s chest and arms enveloped him and he squirmed as Scott carried him over the threshold.  Scott leaned his cheek against his forehead and shushed him, “I’ve got you.  You’ll be alright.”

Those soft words and heated breaths.  He shifted in Scott’s arms and moved his head towards the strength of the scent.  He pushed his face into the crook of Scott’s neck and drank from the font.  His tongue slipped free, desiring more of a taste than smell alone could provide and licked the soft skin of Scott’s neck as he pulled himself against the alpha’s body to kiss it.  Scott tried to verbally dissuade his actions, but his focus was clear, the words muffled by the haze of his mind.  The rich salt of Scott’s sweat, the ripple of the pliant skin, the indescribable and alluring musk of the true alpha.  His hunger awakened and reveled in the taste, but he wanted more. 

His fangs slipped free and Scott shivered as they glanced over the skin.  Scott calmly told him to stop as they reached the True Alpha’s bedroom door, but he couldn’t control himself as he nipped the skin, just hard enough to pierce it and pull blood.  The door was barely open when Scott flinched from the pain and dropped him. 

The heavy iron taste sat in his mouth, somehow acting on the hunger but not the satisfaction he wanted.  He didn’t even notice his body hitting the hardwood floor with a thud but when his eyes met Scott’s deep red gaze, he squirmed into the room.  He curled against the foot of Scott’s bed, his blanket left near the entrance, his nudity only masked by his legs, never breaking eye contact as Scott glared down at him, rubbing the side of his neck.  “I told you to stop.”

The weak words and notes of guilt barely gained flight, “yes, alpha.”

As soon as the words of defeat left his lips, he felt his body discharge more of the fluid.

Scott’s eyes flashed brighter, stronger as his nostrils flared.  He seemed lost in a haze himself before he ordered, “Get on the bed.  I’ll be right back.”

The weakness in his limbs fled as he almost jumped to his feet to comply with the alpha’s command.  He crawled into the tossed sheets and comforter and slid under them.  Scott’s scent was present and all encompassing.  He pulled and curled the loose linens around himself until he could only smell Scott and his body broke out in a sweat from the heat.  He felt safe.

Scott returned with a case of water with a cold gallon balanced on top.  He set them down next to the bed and grabbed the jug and pushed it into his hands.  “Drink.”

He weakly nodded and popped the cap from the plastic and brought it to his lips.  He committed to memory the taste of Scott’s skin and blood before he washed them away with gulp after gulp of the near freezing water.

Scott took a deep sigh and began, “Theo, you are going to stay in here until this works through your system.  You’ve got plenty of water and I slid a couple of protein bars between the bottles in case you get hungry.”  He pointed to the side door, “The bathroom is there if you need to sit in a cold shower.  There are towels on the rack.”  Scott’s gaze returned, and he pulled away from the plastic rim, his torso rapidly cooling from the heavy amount of water that sat in his stomach.  “I’m going to make sure you are safe.  I’m locking the door to the room and only I will have the key.  Do you need anything?”

He hated that the weak sound left his lips, “You.  Stay.”

Scott’s strong, stern demeanor faulted briefly as his tone slipped, “I-I can’t.  Not now.  Now when…”

He nodded slowly to accept the answer, but his body seemed to push another long, low whine from his throat.  Scott’s eyes widened, and he caught the beads of sweat on his forehead as the alpha quickly answered the sound, “I’ve got to go.  Call out if you need anything.”

With the short burst of words, Scott fled the room.  He heard the tumble of the lock before the slow silence settled.  He listened intently but he could only hear one heartbeat.  He wrote it off to the haze in his mind and drank from the jug.

His mind sank into the slumber, surrounded by Scott’s scent.  It plagued him with dreams.  Drops of sweat dripping down Scott’s chest as he stood shirtless doing yard work in the summer.  His hair deflated from the weight of the moisture but that perfect broken smile enjoying the exertion. 

The images flashed, the strength of his body, the muscles contorting and shifting as he clawed at the shadow of an opponent.  The feral snarl of his fangs, dripping with saliva.  The deep red of his alpha eyes.

The image twisted and became those same strong arms cradling him against his chest.  The faint smile on his lips as those reds gazed on his face.  The slow, deliberate movements as Scott leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead.  Acceptance.  Love.

The image shifted.  Scott shirtless, completely wolfed out, the hair thick on his chest, his face framed with thick coarse black fur.  His muscles tense and his posture lowered, balancing his weight on his knees.  Scott releases a deep, loud, all-consuming howl which shook through Theo’s body.  The vibrations trigger a pain deep within and he jolted awake as he weakly called, “Scott.” 

He feels another pulse of fluids expel and rolled in the nest of sheets.  He felt the sickening sticky film over his legs as he moaned louder, “Scott.”  The pain from his dream carried deep within.  He felt the cramps and twisted his body with them. 

The lock tumbled, and the knob turned.  The door poured in light from the hallway as Scott slowly staggered into the room.  The scent intensified as the alpha closed the distance, rubbing the side of his hand against his eyes, his hair completely disheveled from tossing and turning.  The light cast shadows across Scott’s, light blue boxer clad body.  Scott seemed disoriented and tired as he asked, “Theo?  Is everything alright?”

The pain struck again, and he tensed as more fluid excreted.  He moaned weakly, leaning towards the alpha, “Scott.  It hurts.”

Scott leaned over and brushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead before resting his fingers in his scalp.  Theo could feel the pain seep away, but his hunger awoke as he leaned towards the edge of the bed, towards that rich, strong scent.  Scott released a long yawn and masked his mouth with his free hand, moving his body just enough for Theo to see the darkness towards what he searched.

He whined low in his throat and reached forward, his hand slipping past the slit in the boxers and slid Scott’s growing, uncut cock and sack out.  The True alpha gasped as he opened his mouth and enveloped his cock in a motion much faster than expected. 

He sucked on the fluids that started to seep, his hunger guiding him to pull them free from the Alpha’s large but still hardening cock.  It began to push against his throat as the flesh grew and filled.  He grazed his fingers over the soft tissue of Scott’s balls while sucking and bobbing along the growing length.

Scott weakly stated, his grip along Theo’s forehead shifting to the back of his head, guiding the movement, “Fu-ck.  That feels good.”  The True Alpha’s breathing became rushed as his heartrate increased.  He could practically hear the blood rushing to the cock in his mouth and felt the pulse within.  The splashes of precum spilled on his tongue and awakened a craving he’d never thought he would have.  The salty, rich taste filled his mouth with saliva as he focused more to sucking the essence from the alpha.

After a faint gasp, Scott pulled free, leaving his once full, warm mouth empty.  He muttered a weak whine as Scott’s features contorted in a shameful way and he spoke, his voice equally broken, “Theo.  We can’t.  I can’t.”

His body tensed with pain and he further doubled over, “Why?  Please Scott.  It hurts.”

Scott struggled to catch his breath, “I couldn’t.  Not like this.  I’m not _using_ you.  I brought you here to help you.”

He reached out, his fingertips barely grazing Scott’s thighs, “Please Scott.  Please, _Alpha_.”

Scott met his eyes and gave a pained look, with a flash of red, before he almost ran out of the room.  The door locked shortly after he closed it. 

With tears in his eyes, he curled around himself, trying to fight off the pain.

 

He couldn’t sleep and listened to Scott’s pacing and heartbeat, his ears muffling all other sounds.  As the darkness lifted and sunlight poured in from the windows he rolled away from the light.  He only had enough focus to grab the jug of water and drink it until it was empty. 

With the pain torching through his body, he tossed the empty plastic away feebly.  He reached to the source, his sore, throbbing, needy hole and slipped a finger inside.  It almost immediately dulled the pain as his muscles grasped and pulled it deeper.  He focused on the sensation, slowly pulling it free and sinking it back to the knuckle. 

Slowly one became two and two became three until he was fucking himself with all four fingers.  The low moans still erupted from his throat and he caught the gruff sounds that Scott made within the house.  He heard the movements and was surprised when the door to his room opened.  He gazed up at Scott, his legs spread, his fingers and ass moving without any conscious thought. 

Scott looked down at him and he caught the look of pity as the True Alpha said, “Hey.  Let’s get you cleaned up, so I can get you some fresh linens.”

He almost cried as he nodded, releasing a whimper of his own as Scott pulled him into his arms.  He hated the texture of Scott’s cotton t shirt against his skin, but the scent and heat were heavenly. 

Scott placed him in the bathtub and turned on the cold shower, so the water pelted against his back.  His hand began to cramp from the angle and he pulled the fullness from his ass.

He leaned forward as the almost icy water pelted him but instead of shivering against the cold, he shook with a need.  Scott left him there, and from the sounds of shuffling, to pull the linens from the bed.  The cold water brought him back and he stared and the sticky gel that rinsed from his legs and began to cry.

He’d soaked through Scott’s sheets and bedspread with this disgusting biological concoction.  He let the tears fall free as he hiccupped through them.  It wasn’t long before Scott returned with a large white towel and asked, “Why are you crying?”

He knew this was his lowest point.  He’d never been this pathetically weak.  This much of a burden.  This failure.  He shifted his gaze as Scott turned off the faucet, “I ruin everything.”

Scott shushed him and pulled him into the towel and began to rub it against his frigid skin, pulling away the moisture.  “Theo, this isn’t you.  You’re in heat.  You didn’t do that.”

Scott wrapped the towel around him and scooped him into his arms.  He curled up willingly, gripping and holding Scott even closer.  He felt more like himself as he pressed against Scott’s chest and drank in his scent. 

Scott laid him down and let the towel open on the bed.  The pulled back linens were fresh, and he whined against the unnatural scent of detergents.  He missed Scott’s scent and hungrily grabbed the pillow, taking a deep whiff before returning his hand back to his throbbing orifice.  He held the pillow to his face, his eyes barely above it as he pleaded with Scott, “Please.  It hurts.”

He watched the alpha’s resolve waiver, but Scott stepped towards the door before it could crack.  He whispered, “I’ll be outside in case you need me.”

His voice broke with desire and need, “Scott!  Please!  I need you!”

The door closed with a finality.

Light fell to darkness as time lost any meaning.  He could only concentrate on a few things.  He focused on the fading scent of Scott on the pillow, the heat and tightness on his muscles and hole as they pulsed around his fingertips.  The slow ooze of his slick, with periodic spurts that were triggered by the last focus.  The delicious sounds Scott made just beyond the wall. 

He caught the gruff grunts and sniffs and they seemed to happen as more whines vibrated his throat from either the pain or completely unbidden as his body tensed his diaphragm.  As the darkness grew, the grunts became low growls which triggered even more of a release.  The ruffling of material caught his attention briefly but the slurp of his fingers, pushing and stretching his clenching hole pulled things back.

He’d cleared through most of the case of water through the day, desperately trying to fight off the fever, but almost every ounce he drank seemed to flow back out of him.  He whined as more flowed out, just after a particularly long growl erupted from the guest room where Scott was. 

He heard the footsteps and the desperate clawing against the door.  He shifted his body, canting his hips slightly so he could continue to push his hand into his stretched hole as he looked to the door. 

Scott’s loud howl proceeded the splintering of wood before the door shattered.  Tiny bits flew his way, but his eyes remained locked. 

The light flowed over Scott’s tight body.  Every muscle twitched as the alpha took slow, deliberate breaths.  His fanged mouth open, the syrupy saliva dripping down his chin.  His deep red eyes burning holes into him but not just him, they focused on his fingers, fucking his craving hole.  

He took in the sight, Scott’s lost gaze, his naked skin glistening from sweat?  No, his skin was coated in his slick.  The scent caught up.  He let out a long, pained whine at the thought that Scott had drank and covered himself in his slick. 

His eyes fell to Scott’s crotch.  The nest of thick dark hairs matted to his skin from the slick. The semi hard, heavy cock that hung between Scott’s legs, halfway down his muscular thighs.  And Scott’s furry sack was larger, much larger than the night before and bounced with every breath the alpha took.  But he stood there motionless.

He mewled, biting his lower lip, trying to push his hand deeper, the slick pouring out, but Scott stood near motionless.  Low rumbles birthed from the True Alpha’s broad chest shook him.  He wanted it, but Scott didn’t move.

He felt his body push another whine and pushed with it, the sound echoing through the wooden structure.  Scott’s eyes flashed, the glow intensifying as he howled and shook the walls.  Scott continued to stand his ground.

He finally gained enough of his thoughts.  Scott wouldn’t do it, wouldn’t use him unless he wanted it.  Scott wasn’t like other alphas.  Scott was better.  Scott was the True Alpha.

He gasped breaths and rotated his hips as he pushed harder and faster, “Scotty, please, _Alpha_.  I _need_ you.  I want you.”

As soon as the words gained flight, Scott leapt from the broken door frame and crashed down against the bed.  The frame shook but managed not to buckle as Scott’s knees landed staggered between his spread legs, his arms just beyond Theo’s shoulders, with his head lowered near the tender spot between Theo’s neck and shoulder.

Theo instantly relented, turning his head and exposing his throat.  Scott leaned down and inhaled the scent before he rubbed the fur of his face against Theo’s jawline and neck.  His breathing hitched as Scott’s fangs scratched the tender, sweaty skin.  Scott’s long, warm tongue made flat strokes across the expanse pulling more broken sounds from him.  His hand worked faster against his hole, the slurping sound almost drowning out how keyed up his senses are.

Scott growled and nipped his neck.  He moaned as the pain turned pleasure caused him to flinch tighter around his digits and the smell of his tricking blood competed with the heady aroma of Scott’s precum, dripping on to his abs. 

He grinded his hips into the stimulation and Scott reached down and pulled his hand free.  It was covered in the slick and Scott moved it to his cock.  He grabbed the massive meat, not able to completely wrap his fingers around it. 

He stroked up the throbbing heat, spreading his slick causing Scott to purr with contentment.  His hole painfully tensed around the absence, but his stomach sank as he slicked up the huge, throbbing cock. 

Scott inched into the grip, slowly lifting his hands, resting his weight on his knees and Theo moved with it.  He pulled himself to that cock and guided it into his mouth.  He barely held back as Scott bucked his hips and sank in until it hit the back of his throat.  He fought back the cough as his jaw struggled to stay open wide enough for the fully erect cock that he’d sucked the day prior.

Scott slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth letting him such on the throbbing heat.  He tasted the salty musk as Scott’s precum filled the crevasses of his mouth, but he also tasted the sweetness of his slick, like overripened fruit.  Separately their tastes would fill his mouth with saliva but together was heaven, like they were meant for each other. 

He sucked and swallowed the flavors, drinking down the passionate thrusts.  The fluid flowed, and he fought between swallowing and taking breaths.  Scott sped up, his claws falling on his shoulders, holding his head in place.  The pace became savage and the alpha’s claws pierced his skin, but he could only feel his stomach filling and expanding with the fluids he desperately needed inside. 

Scott’s head flared, and he could feel the imminent release, but the alpha ripped the cock from his mouth.  He whimpered from the absence, but Scott responded with a growl and slammed his torso back against the bed. 

Scott roughly flipped him over, scratching his skin and yanked his hips up.  His face was shoved into the pillow, Scott’s pillow, as the alpha pulled apart his slick hole.  He heard and felt the slosh of liquid in his stomach as Scott rocked his body forward and plunged his face into the whole. 

The rough drag of the alpha’s tongue licking the tender ring pulled wordless, thoughtless sounds from him.  His oversensitive body couldn’t process the licks and further as Scott pushed his mouth and sucked. 

The slick flowed harder and faster, his ring clenching around the fast-moving tongue.  It was almost too much as he cried into the pillow, biting the fabric to stop his hoarse moans.  Scott pushed further, harder, clamping his claws around his hips, holding him in place.  As he struggled, the chills and fire shooting over his skin and through his veins, Scott clawed deeper. 

He felt the blood line his legs, the slick rushing out, his tears and sweat, and his own precum, pooling on the bed below him.  He lost track of time as his body rocked from the pleasure of Scott’s tongue and suction to the pain of the near emptiness. 

As the laps became fewer, he tried to push back against Scott’s face.  The alpha growled against his greedy, giving hole and silenced his movements.  It wasn’t long after that the heat of Scott’s face disappeared, but he could scarcely pull his face from the pillow before the blunt head of his cock replaced it.

Scott slipped the head past the ring, causing his breath to hitch but his body worked harder, sucking the length of the alpha further.  Scott sank deeper, the stretch of his insides grew, the strain of tissue almost painful but quickly followed with need, with pleasure.  He whined loudly as Scott finally bottomed out, his insides bulged from the intrusion.

He didn’t have long to feel the intensity as Scott pulled back and slammed his cock back to the hilt, their skin slapping.  Scott’s hands moved to his back, pushing his body down, forcing him to arch his back and take the ferocity. 

Slowly the intensity grew, the slosh of his body, the fireworks of his mind lighting up on each thrust, punishing his prostate.  He tried to push back to meet Scott’s thrust, but the alpha’s claws cut lines into his back.  His throat grew hoarse from the sounds as the heat in his gut pooled.  His muscles clinched as he shot his first load on the sheets, the alpha relentlessly fucking him through the shudders.

He shook against the onslaught, his cock forgetting to deflate as it rose in pressure yet again.  The pleasure was growing too much.  The pain from the heat, from his insides had become waves of ecstasy as the long thick cock plundered him.

Scott’s low rumblings grew as his thrusts became erratic and he felt the flaring of the alpha’s cock.  His mouth cracked with the plea, “Please.”

The heat grew and focused as the pressure pushed harder against his ring.  Scott pushed harder, the base of his cock beginning to swell, forcing the beaten hole to open wider.  He cried out on each thrust the knot becoming larger, barely pushing past the ring. 

The sick slurp of his slick, flowing even stronger, as the knot pulled free only to be slammed back inside.  His rings clenched around it and tried to feebly hold the alpha’s raw might. 

Scott slammed it in one last time and began savage short thrusts.  The knot hitting his prostate over and over, pushing him towards his next release.  His mind lost realization of pleasure and pain as the pressure built, the knot growing impossibly larger, pushing the tissue apart, demanding to be held.  He felt like he was being split in two just before Scott howled. 

His body shook, and the flared head shot deep within coating his insides with a stream of molten seed.  He wordlessly gasped as he pushed through his second orgasm, the sensation of the alpha filling him up sending him over.

Scott fell forward, still doing small shallow thrusts, continuing to fill him.  He reached back and held the alpha in place as he rolled them onto the bed.  Scott reached around his torso holding him tightly, his claws clasping his full stomach, as he continued the shallow thrusts.

When he came to, Scott was no longer thrusting, but his body was still clenching and milking the knot that plugged him.  He glanced down to the hands that held tightly around his distended stomach.  The pain was gone.  The feeling was right.

Scott peppered tiny kisses against his back.  Theo knew, this is what heaven must feel like.

Slowly the kisses stopped, and Scott pulled away.  He looked over his shoulder, hoping to see the look of adoration but saw terror.  Scott’s eyes were wide with disbelief, his skin pale, his voice quivered, “Fuck.  Theo.  Your back.”

He saw the tears form in those caring browns and something broke in him as Scott continued, “Fuck, Theo.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I was trying to help.  I’m so sor- “

His tortured voice cracked, “Scott, Please.  I wanted this.  I want you.”

Scott looked into his eyes and searched.  It hurt how long that face held, as tears of his own began to form.  Scott took several breaths and he looked away.  The pain began to return, and he thrust back against the still lodged knot.

By the third time he grinded his ass against Scott’s hips, a sound of pleasure slipped from Scott’s lips.  He looked back with a smile, “Don’t you want me too?”

Scott’s grip tightened around his stomach as he angled Theo’s body to thrust back into it.  He bit back a moan as Scott thrust, his eyes locked on those browns.  Scott finally admitted, “Yes, Theo.  I want you.”

They began the slow rhythm of shallow thrusts, the bloated knot barely moving but rubbing against his sweet spot.  Scott leaned back against his back, and he tilted his head, so they could kiss. 

They exchanged the flavors of each other, drinking the muttered sounds of pleasure as they pushed each other to release. 

It wasn’t long before he cried out into Scott’s mouth and spilled his seed.  Scott continued to kiss him until his own orgasm approached and he pushed his forehead and his, his eyes tightly closed as he continued to fill the stretch hole.

He purred contently as Scott held the bulge of his stomach, the low deep protective growls enveloping him.  He hadn’t expected this when the fever took hold days ago, but this became his heaven.

 

 

 


End file.
